Nickey Shantae's story
by thelittlewitchgirl
Summary: When Mickey can't take her teenage daughter's sassy mouth and outrageous behavior, she sends her to live with Jayd. Nickey loves her godmother's company, but Jayd's rules are SERIOUSLY cramping her style and Rahima is this close to getting a a**whooping!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all just a little teaser before I put up Summer Daze :) this story pretty much follows the line where Nickey Shantae, Mickey's daughter, is sixteen years old and goes to live with Jayd. So without further ado, let's go! :)**

**I do not own Drama High or any of it's characters :)**

"I'm hooome!" I call out, not even bothering to be quiet.

Because she doesn't work, my mom is always home. So she's gonna find out that I got sent home early anyway.

My mother sashays out of her room with her hands on her designer jean clad hips, and glares at me.

"For God's sake Nickey! What the hell are you doin' home so soon?" she snaps.

I grin and hold up the pink slip I got from my principal. My mom sucks her teeth and snatches it away. She doesn't even bother to read it. She glares at me.

"Were you fighting again?" she asks.

I shrug and push past her to plop down on our red leather sectional. I prop my feet up on the round glass coffee table which, when pulled apart, reveals four short stools that can be used as foot rests. The whole thing cost a little over 4,450 dollars.

Yeah, my dad set us up nice.

After a tumultuous ten year marriage involving: cheating, lying, and arguments. And an even more tumultuous high school relationship involving: cheating, lying, and arguments, prior to that; my mom and Dad _finally_ got separated.

Which wouldn't be surprising if it didn't seem like this time it was actually going to last.

My dad, a professional basketball player, and my mom, a professional spoiled housewife, have been going at it for as long as I can remember. Arguing, fighting, then moving out just to get back together in time for our next out of state move.

With my dad's basketball career, I've moved all over the country; Miami, Atlanta, Indiana, Mississippi. And I've been home schooled by the best my whole life. Until my mom threatened to leave for the final time...

_Buckhead ATL_

_February 26th 2026_

_It was 2:30 am and I was supposed to be in bed knocked out for the night, but instead I was dressed in a Herve Leger, gold bandage dress and a stolen pair of my mom's fliest kicks ready to sneak out of my second story window and escape to the club with my ATL friends for the night._

_However, midway out the window, I was rooted in place by shouts echoing up the stairs. Fortunately for me they weren't directed at my ass. _Un_fortunately_ _for me, they would mark the end of my family as I knew it._

"_I'm sick and tired of the moving Nigel!" My mom screamed._

_And she looked it too. _

_Even though she was only thirty three, deep bags had set up shop under her pretty brown eyes which looked tired and sad, and her tall stance was slumped with exhaustion. She wasn't even dressing like her old self._

_Instead of her usual designer skirts, heels, and purses, she opted for sweat suits, casual separates, and bare feet, or running shoes._

"_Well I'm sorry Mickey, but that's my career." Daddy shot back._

"_I understand that," my mom snapped sarcastically, "but "your career" is exhausting!"_

"_You think _you're_ the one that's tired?" Daddy stated incredulously. "Oh, I guess spending all that money you _don't make_ on top of the line shit is really tiring!"_

_Mom lets out a dry laugh, "Good one." her arms are crossed and her brown eyes are flashing angrily._

"_Here's a better one," My dad retorts hotly. "I run across that floor practically breaking my ankles, getting athletes foot, coming home sore as hell, long nights, no down time, moving everywhere-"_

_Mom cuts him off, "That's what you got that degree in music engineering for Nigel! You can leave this whole thing behind and still make great money! You have connections in Cali where the entertainment capital of the world is! We could go to Hollywood! You and Rah can work on your music again-"_

"_Weren't you the one always pushing me to do this basketball thing? Isn't this why you stuck with me?"_

_Mom's voice becomes a mere whisper as she tiredly replies, "Don't do that."_

_But Daddy continues; "Is my money not buying you one hundred thread count sheets to lay down on? Is it not paying for your ridiculous looking nails? Is it not affording us these mansions with all the amenities? Does it not keep these gas guzzling ass luxury vehicle's tanks full? Does it not make sure that Nick Nick has the best education money can buy?"_

"_That's another thing," my mom interrupts in a voice so uncharacteristically soft that I don't even here her._

_I edge a little further out of my room only to find that my parents have inched into the guest entertainment room. Which is a room, that would be exactly what it sounds like, if only we could stay somewhere long enough _to _entertain guests._

"_Think about Nickey," Mama pleads. "Our daughter deserves a normal teenage life. She's been begging us to let her go to a real school, but what's the point in putting her there only to have her transferred two months later? She'll never make real friends, or a boyfriend, or join a swim team, or cheer squad."_

_I'm touched that Mama has actually thought about my feelings so much. She's not exactly the coddling type, so that was one of the few times, she'd demonstrated much motherly love._

"_You think I don't know that? But Nickey will be fine. She makes plenty of friends every time we move and she'll make plenty of friends-"_

_The fire returns to my mom as she exclaims, "_When Nigel?_ When she's in college? When she's about to enter the workforce? When she's about to get married? The girl is sixteen years old and she still hasn't had any extended interaction with kids her own age. If this continues she'll never develop any social skills."_

"_Dammit Mickey, what are you saying? I'm tired, and I wanna go to bed." Dad snaps back dismissively._

_Angrily my mom replies, "_Fine, _then sleep on this; Nickey and I are leaving! I'm packing our shit tomorrow and taking the first plane back to L.A."_

_I gasped loudly. Like I said this wasn't the first time my mom or Dad had threatened to leave, but usually when they did, they set themselves up in a nice hotel where ever we were living at the time. It was the first time one of them had made the decision to leave our resident state all together, and the first time I'd ever felt like my family would be permanently split up. _

**OK so that's the beginning just a little flash into Nickey's home life and why she lives with her mom separate from Nigel. Thoughts? Please leave a review :-) and thanks for reading. It's good to be back writing :-) I'm quiet proud of the way it came out**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Drama High or any of it's characters :)**

True to her word, Mama packed up our things and bought a one way ticket to her hometown of L.A.

Once there, we settled in a half a mill dollar Beverly Hills home. Or something like. It may have been more. And Daddy provided us with enough money to decorate the living, guest, and dining room, the kitchen, and our own individual rooms. Mommy bought a new ride, and Daddy sent me a ride for my sixteenth birthday.

We've been four months since. And Mama told Daddy that it was where we were going to stay, and she'd see him whenever his _career _brought him to Los Angeles.

So here we were.

Giving me a look like I'm crazy, Mama roughly shoves my legs off the coffee table.

"Little girl have you lost your mind?" she snapped. "Now look at me when I'm talking to you. We finally get you into a public school like you've been wanting and _this _is how you behave? Seriously Nickey. I have moved out of classes, signed you up for anger management sessions, supported your Winter guard team, let you try out for clubs, and you _still _manage to find time for trouble? I'm not moving you out of that school, so you better learn how to play nice."

I suck my teeth at her. "How you gone tell me?" I mumble.

Mama gives a flabbergasted look. "Excuse me?"

I roll my eyes at her. "You were doing more than I was at my age." I reply. I recount the stories Auntie Jayd and Auntie Nellie told me about Mama's wild ways. When she was my age Mama couldn't even leave the house without somebody wanting to jump her ass.

"Zip it!" she says in a firm voice. "Now go upstairs and get your cellphone, laptop, ipod, and radio, and bring them to me. You are grounded, the only time I better see you step foot out of this house is to go to school do you understand?"

My mouth falls to the floor I'm so shocked.

"Mama, dang!"

"Don't 'Mama, dang' me. You should've thought about the consequences before you threw the first punch. Now, _go!_"

I do as I'm told grumbling the whole way. _How does_ _she_ _know _I _threw the first punch? Shows what she knows._

"And if you roll your eyes one more time the next trip they gone be takin is across the room when I go upside your head!" she yells at my back. "And you lucky I'm too lazy or I would take the light bulb out your ceiling and the t.v. out your room too. I'd have you livin in biblical times, doing your homework by candle light."

"Shut the hell _up. Damn!_" I whisper to myself. She always gotta get hella unnecessary.

I reemerge with pretty much all the electronic devices I own and hand them over reluctantly to my mom. My cellphone is no big deal since I have pretty much no friends, but my ipod and radio are me life.

Shaking her head at me, Mama says, "Good, now go upstairs, and get on your homework."

"Whatever." I reply. I ignore my mother calling my name as I trudge upstairs.

Hours later, I'm just then working on my homework when Mama barges in wearing a slinky black dress and sparkly jimmy choo heels.

"Nick Nick I'm going out for drinks with some of the girls. I should be back in a couple of hours." she claims.

I give her an incredulous look. A couple hours, is she kidding?

"A couple hours?" I question.

"A couple hours." Mama confirms. "What?"

"Getting drinks does not take a 'couple hours,'" I reply sarcastically. "And what girls? You don't have any friends other than Aunt Jayd and Aunt Nellie."

Mama looks like she wants to slap me. "I'm the mother, and I do the questioning. Now I'm going out tonight, and you're not. If you need me use the house phone; if you get hungry there are leftovers in the fridge and some money if you wanna order out on the counter. And _stay in this house_ Nickey do you understand?"

"Yes, Mom." I groan back.

"I mean it Nickey Shantae, I don't care if you wanna water the fower garden, rescue a cat out of a tree, or read to the elderly, you are not to leave this house."

"Mama, God, you are so over dramatic, OK! I get it. I'll stay in this house like Rapunzel; I swear."

"You better, now I should be back before you go to sleep, but if not; good night and kisses." with that, Mama slams the door shut.

I listen as the front door closes before making my way down stairs. I peer past the sheer curtains and watch my mom's silver porsche convertible peels out of the drive way.

"Bump that!" There ain't no way I'm letting my mom go out and have more fun than me while I'm stuck here.

I fly back upstairs and get ready too. I take a quick shower, then curl my bra strap length black locks. Once that's done I put on a black sequined tank dress that reflects silver, and a pair of steel grey open toed ankle boots.

Usually I hate my odd hazel color eyes because of the way they contrast against my ginger snap colored skin, but tonight I play them up with pigmented green eye shadow which I smoke out with a deep brown, and add a red lipstain to my plump lips. When I'm done I take in my reflection. Five foot ten and a perfect size four with legs that could stop traffic, skin so perfectly chocolate brown it looks edible, and hair that defies all the stereotypes and myths about black women not having nice hair.

Hell yeah I'm ready. After grabbing a small clutch, I take the stairs two at a time no problem in my heels and grab the money off the counter. I lock the door behind me, head to my car, and get ready to party the night away. Shit it's only nine o' clock, I know Club Hype has something goin down.

* * *

><p>When I walk into Club Hype there is a blue glow pulsating through out the club.<p>

Beyonce's old hit "Party" is playing. Old as hell, but I love it. I begin to bop to the song immediately. And I immediately garner responses.

A tall, sexy asian guy with long, whispy black hair, ink black almond shaped eyes and the fullest pair of sexy pink lips you ever wanna see on a man approaches me and asks me to dance. He doesn't wait for my response before grabbing my hand and pulling me to the middle of the dance floor. He holds on to my waist gently and we grind to the beat of the music. Once we're done we dance to a couple more songs. I notice a gaggle of pretty asian girls throwing me hella shade too.

Then a cute Latina cat with peanut butter brown skin and warm brown eyes approaches me with a drink.

"Take a break from the chino, Mami, and come talk with me."

So I follow him to the bar where he buys me virgin drinks and tries to chat me up. But the "chino" who I'm suspecting i actually Viet and not Chinese isn't giving up so easily. He approaches me and buys me a drink as well. Next thing I know a light skinned, black boy with pretty Sean Paul braids, swaggers over telling them all to stick to their own kind and back up off me. The little comment, not surprisingly, ignites an argument. So I take the opportunity to slip out unnoticed back to the dance floor where I belong.

Finally! I can breath. I twirl and move to the music. Man it must be oldies night. Now they're playing a Nivea song.

I move my solo party to the back of the club by the ladies bathroom. I'm getting tired keeping up with these songs by myself, and this dress is so tight I gotta pee.

"Ahem, ex_cuse _me." A girl says with hella attitude.

"I'm sorry am I blocking the bathr-" I shut up when I see the all too familiar scene of a group of girls surrounding me.

An Asian girl wearing a deep blue, sparkly tube dress with her head cocked is fingering her long black hair aimlessly. Behind her stand two other Asian girls with identical blonde highlights and horrific tans. There is a short, curvaceous Latina chick with her lip sticking so far out she could trip over it, and a pretty, dark skinned black girl in a silver mini skirt.

I put on my mean mug immediately and cross my arms over my chest. "What's the problem ladies?" I ask.

"The problem is you dancing with our men!" the dark skinned chick snaps. "Raquel is mine, dear, so you need to back off."

I laugh. "'Scuse me, did you not see 'your Raquel' approach _me_?"

"Not the point." the Asian girl squeaks. "You need to stick with your _own kind_, and while you're at it, you can find your own man."

"Hell yeah." the Latina snaps.

"Whatever," I reply coolly. "All of _your _supposed 'men' came up to my ass first. So I would suggest getting up with them, and reminding them where their loyalties lie. And Kimmy," I direct toward the little Asian, since I know her from school. "While we're on the subject of 'sticking to our own kind,' why don't _you_ stop dating hella rich white boys just to piss off Mommy and Daddy, and stick to someone of _your _own race that you love for something other than, oh, I don't know _his trust fund!_" I push past the stunned group, proud of myself and ready to party again.

Behind me one of them sucks their teeth and says, "She got so much mouth yet she runnin like a little b****!"

My glossy mouth pops open. Oh heeell no! In one swift motion, I spin around, pop open my clutch, retrieve my bottle of body oil, twist off the cap and drench them in the contents.

They all let out a piercing shriek and cover their faces.

"_Oh my GOD!__ "_

__"That little!"

"Where did she go!"

"When I get my hand on her, I swear."

"What the hell did she throw at us?"

I don't stick around to answer any of their questions. I head straight for the door and then to my car. One of the girls must have recovered though, because as I'm bacingk out I see a flash of someones shiny outfit chasing after me. Then I hear the unmistakable sound of a key against metal.

Oh. My. God! No they didn't!

They are so lucky I can't afford to get in any more trouble with my mom or somebody would get ran the hell over! I'm not even playing. Man, how am I gonna explain this to my mom? A fresh new key mark on my car. No time to think about that now. I gotta get home, undress, and get my ass back in bed, and _pray _that my mom isn't home.

**Teehee weird to see Mickey acting like a mother in'it? And double weird hearing the songs that we listen to now and maybe ten years ago called "oldies" right? But this is the future!**


	3. Chapter 3

Thankfully, mommy's car isn't in the driveway when I pull up. Which means I have enough time to change, wash off my makeup, and get into bed before she gets home.

As I ascend the stairs, I decide to tell Mama that one of the girls I was fighting keyed my car as a prank. She'll definitely buy that.

I turn the door knob and enter my room only to see a silhouette sitting on my bed. I yelp, and quickly turn on the lights.

"Whose there?"

My mom looks up at me with her arms crossed.

I sigh.

"You thought you could pull one over on me?" Mom stands. "I'm your mother, Nickey, I know you better than you know yourself."

"Yeah right." I reply with an eye roll.

"It's true," Ma replies, "you got into a fight tonight didn't you? At the club. What happened?"

I cross my arms and shoot back; "You know so much, you tell me!"

"Uh uh! Don't talk back to me like I'm the one that did something wrong! I'm the mother, I'm the one that put this roof over your head, and I can take it away!" she exclaims.

"_You're _the one that put this roof over my head?" I mock laughingly. "With whose money? Daddy's!"

My mom looks taken aback by my response. "Why are you such a little prick?" she asks.

With a sarcastic edge to my voice I say, "Oh! Don't know the answer _that one_, huh?"

Mama meets my gaze challengingly, as if telling me to beat this. "I know that you've been walking around with your lip pokin out since we moved here, I know that's why you don't have a boyfriend, I know you're better at fighting than making friends-"

"Do you know I can influence people into doing whatever I want?" I cut her off.

My mom is silent for a second, then, crossing her arms she says. "Don't be ridiculous, you know I don't believe that."

But I can feel that deep down she does believe me. Why, I don't know, but the thought is there now all I have to do is pull the truth out of her.

I curl my hands into fists and firmly declare, "_Yes. You. Do."_

"You're right, I do." Mom replies, with a defeated sigh.

For as long as I can remember, I've been able to gauge people's thoughts and feelings; as long as they're regarding me. I can also get them to do whatever I want; so long as it regards me. It's part of the reason I don't have any friends right now.

When I was entering middle school, I used my dad's status to gain friend's and popularity; it worked, but for all the wrong reasons.

Mama told me that those girls were no good, that they were just using me. But I didn't care.

We went out to the movies, the nail salon, the mall; and I funded all the trips. Then, with the help of my powers, I found out about the girl's sleepovers. Sleep overs where, not only was I not invited to them, but I was sometimes the main topic, and the things the girls had to say were not pretty.

That was when I began to use my powers. Finding who had the nicest thoughts or feelings towards me and influencing them into being my friend. For a while it worked. It seemed like I really had friends...until it was time for my family to move again. After we'd move away, I'd send them skype messages, texts, e-mails; only to discover they had pretty much forgotten me. Not because I couldn't control my powers, but because our friendship was shallow and one sided.

My last move-just before Mama and I moved out-was to try it the old fashioned way: through good old conversations. I tried to joke, but years of lack of practice made my punch lines slow and my laugh too early. I was awkward, and shy, and I also discovered that I just didn't have a lot in common with many girls. Where I was taken with all things burlesque, old Hollywood, and Century of Enlightenment era France; most girls now a-days wanted to leave the past in the past and focus on all things mainstream, "hip", and "now." In my love of all things old school and historical, I was completely alone.

That's why, once Mama and I moved out, I didn't try to make friends anymore. My spirits crushed, I stashed away my "corny" romantic, flower print dresses and hats, decorative high heels in pastels, all reminiscent of the Rococo period, reluctantly, and traded them for the bland skimpy, tight, and flashy clothes of today. I put on a mean mug, and took out my frustrations through smack talk and fighting. Oh, don't let the cute little uniforms and expensive education fool you, these girls can throw blows and roll necks just as well as any hood rat, and I have to fight them all.

**So that's the kind of power Nickey has, and the reason she doesn't have any friends. I'm not sure if that's what Ms Divine would have her be like in real life, but that's what I'm choosing. Anyway enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

After my revelation to Mama last night, she shut herself up in her "Mom cave" with her cellphone and never came back out.

Naturally, I was curious but then I thought: Hey, least I'm off the hook, and went back to bed.

This morning when I got up, my personalized Louis Vuitton luggage was packed and Mom was telling me that I would be heading to Hollywood.

"_What?_"

"You're going to stay with your auntie Jayd, Nick nick," Mama replies looking past me. As if she's _afraid_ to look at me.

"But, _why?_" I snap, annoyed.

"_Because_," Mama snaps back, "Jayd will know what to do with you, I don't anymore...Now, let's get you in the car."

I can't believe her. She's acting as if she's taking me to Disneyland or something as apposed to pawning me off on Aunt Jayd which is the reality.

I can feel the neck roll coming before I even formulate my next thoughts.

"Are you kidding me?" I grind out.

I snatch my bags away from her and yell for the maids. All at once they all come running. Without another word or glance in the direction of my mother I say, "Let's put my stuff in the car.._My _car." I emphasize.

"Nickey!" My mother yells out as I retrieve my keys and march out to the car. I stab my thumb into the 'trunk' button then the 'unlock' button before I toss as many bags into every available space.

"Nickey," Mama huffs as she click clacks after me.

I roll my eyes.

"Nickey, let's talk about this."

"Oh, really? Talk? You mean like how you talked to me about this decision-_your _decision to pawn me off on Aunt Jayd because you can't be bothered with my problems anymore?"

My mom wrinkles her manicured brows.

"Is that what you think? I can't be bothered?"

I slam the trunk down, "_Kinda_."

"Baby girl I just-"

"No, no you know what Mom," I shuffle my bags around so that I don't have to look at my mom, "It's just like when I was baby. You're shoving me off onto Aunt Jayd because you can't be bothered to at least _learn _how to be a good mother."

My mother's expression changes from stormy anger to devastation. Her mouth opens then closes. She just gapes at me like a fish. I think, _for once_, my tough as nails mother might actually be feeling the same hurt she's causing me.

I don't even care about the other items I didn't retrieve from my room. I'll send Edna to fed-ex them to Auntie Jayd's after I settle in.

I ease myself halfway into the car before I shoot my mom one last icy glare.

"I'll see you when I see you." I slam the car door, and prepare for my trip to Hollywood.

* * *

><p>An hour later, I am pulling up into my Aunt's neighborhood in Baldwin Hills. Auntie Jayd's two story manse sits semi-secluded to the back of the neighborhood.<p>

I coast slowly down the marble driveway then pull to a stop in front of the large oak wood door. My aunt has been expecting me, because soon after the slam of my car door echos through the air, the door opens to reveal my fabulous, smiling Aunt and a tall woman behind her.

She runs toward me in her bare feet with her arms spread for a hug.

"Ni ni!"

I feel fresh tears form in my eyes as I return the gesture, when we make contact I lose it.

"Oh Auntie!" I sob.

My Aunt's arms are strong and gentle. I've always been able to cry to her in a way that I could _never _do with my mom-or even Aunt Nellie.

"Sshhh. It's OK baby girl, we'll talk it out. Come on in."

I lean on my Aunt's tiny frame and she ushers me into the house with the ease of someone shouldering a small child. Which is exactly what I feel like right now. Seven minutes later, I'm curled up on my Aunt's suede, wine purple couch.

"Here's the last of the bags." Says the tall, dark skinned chick that was in the door with Auntie earlier.

I lift my head up from Aunt Jayd's lap suddenly. I can't believe how rude I am to have let a house guest take my bags.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I should have helped you."

She shoots me a blinding white smile and replies, "It's OK, you're going through some things right now. I got it."

"Well thank you ummm..."

Suddenly Aunt Jayd stops stroking my hair. "Oh!" she exclaims. "What is wrong with me today? Nickey this is my goddaughter Rahima. Rahima _this _is my goddaughter Nickey." Auntie gestures between us.

"You two probably don't remember each other because you were babies the last time your parents and the lot of us hung out," Aunt Jayd mentions. I can feel a sense of sadness and reminisce when Auntie mentions that. She misses how she and her friends used to be, and to a much lesser extent the earlier years of her youth.

"Ah well," she waves it off, "let's get your bags set up in your room. Rahima is living here also in the room across the hall so this will be like one big grown up slumber party!" Auntie gushes making me smile for the first time all day since I woke up to my mom packing my bags. We each grab a bag and ascend the stairs.

"Thanks you guys." I tell my aunt and Rahima once we're done settling my things in. "I'll organize everything." Hopefully, organizing will get my mind off the foul way my mom treated me. For now. I plug in the portable radio I brought with me, switch on my favorite CD, and start arranging my temporary room. I make sure to make enough noise so that my aunt and Rahima won't hear me cry.

Later that evening, there's a knock on my door.

"Come in." I call back.

Rahima pokes her face through my door slightly, and gives me a smile. Her teeth are so perfect I almost wonder if she had braces on at one point. She steps completely into view to reveal a gorgeous olive green, sleeveless pantsuit, gold pumps, and a matching gold clutch. Her thick hair has been pulled into a large bun and is held with two gold chop sticks. She looks like she's about to go on the red carpet in Hollywood.

"You look amazing." I drone lazily. After a large bout of depression, I tend to cry myself right to sleep usually for a few hours, sometimes even bleeding into the next day. I don't know why, but sometimes my emotions are so overwhelming that dealing with them drains me.

"Well you're about to look just as amazing because we're all going out. So get dressed."

I cock my head, confused. "We?"

"Yeah; you, auntie Jayd, aunt Nellie, and me. We're having a girl's night out." Rahima answers enthusiastically. Her dark eyes light up from excitement, I wish I could feel the same enthusiasm.

"No." I groan.

She tilts her head. "Come on, aunt Jayd is expecting us and we're both ready."

"I'm not feelin' it tonight, Okay?" I snap.

Suddenly, Aunt Jayd yells out, "Well I'm feelin' it, so get your Tyra Banks looking butt up out of that bed and put on one of those cute little outfits so we can go get some drinks!"

I know Auntie Jayd isn't playing with me. So I reluctantly get up, and get ready.

**Sorry about the lack of long chapters soon I will have a longer chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

I have to admit, Aunt Jayd, Aunt Nellie, Rahima, and I look damn sexy together. Auntie Jayd in her one shouldered, white mini dress that contrasts against her glowing, brown skin, and gold jewelry; Aunt Nellie in a red mini dress that looks gorgeous especially with her thick brown hair hanging down her back. Rahima in her red carpet ready outfit, and me in my black, silk romper and silver spiked heels. I couldn't resist wiping my long legs down in bronzer to make them shine.

We all arrive in style in Auntie Jayd's sleek, blue convertible with the top down to a club that looks like it'll take forever to get in to. There is a line a mile long outside the sleek looking brick building, and I can hear the smooth beats pumping from the parking lot even with the door is closed.

Aunt Jayd kills the engine and announces, "We're here."

"Let's do this." Aunt Nellie adds, and we slide out of the car.

Aunt Jayd leads the charge taking us right to the front of the line. The beefy, Latino man guarding the front door smiles warmly when he sees Aunt Jayd and Aunt Nellie.

"Hi there, Raul." Aunt Jayd coos, immediately turning on the charm.

"Jayd, Nellie beautiful as ever." he remarks in a strong accent.

Nellie runs a long nailed finger up and down his bicep and asks, "Are you gonna let us in, _papi_?" she gives him a sexy little pout. "Or are you gonna make us wait?"

Judging from the hungry ass look in his eye, I'd say it's pretty safe to assume that he's gonna let us straight through.

"I _should _make you work for it." He replies deviously. "Go on through ladies." he says, lifting the red, velvet rope for us much to the bystanders disapproval.

"Thanks, Raul." We say. I can't help, but spare the protesting women a haughty glance. _Eat your hearts out._ I think to myself.

When we enter the club, the booming bass makes my ears pop, I wince ask I look around the club. _Damn! _This place is hot! It's like stepping into sea world. There are fish tanks in place of walls, filling the room with an aquatic blue glow, and the exotic fish make for a colorful back drop. A DJ booth is set up against one of the walls where there is no fish tank, and off to the far sides of the room are intimate, plush looking booths.

"Look up." Aunt Jayd yells in my ear. I do. Above us are large tinted windows that remind me of a car.

I lean in toward my Aunt's ear and yell back, "What's up there?"

Auntie gives me a knowing smile and a wink. "You'll see." she replies.

"Let's go Jayd," Aunt Nellie announces, "you know he's up there."

Aunt Jayd takes the lead again. We follow her to a discreet elevator in the back of the club, where Aunt Jayd taps in some code. The doors glide open, and we step in. We soar to the second floor of the three story building.

I try hard not to gawk, but I've _never _been in a place this swanky before! I mean, the teen clubs I've been to are sweet, but this place makes all _those_ clubs combined look like Chucky Cheese's! The elevator doors open to reveal a long hallway, with a red carpet rolled out in the center of the dark marble floor. On either sides of the walls are long rows of doors, and in between the doors more, large fish tanks are built into the wall. We walk to the door at the very back, and Auntie Jayd taps in a code on the little keypad beside it. The door immediately slides open, and we enter.

"Welcome to our exclusive VIP room Nick nick!" Auntie announces. She, and Aunt Nellie head straight to the silver table that sits right by the tinted window. Rahima heads straight to the mini fridge, and begins to examine it's contents.

Aunt Jayd sinks back into the large, cushioned cream colored chair and sighs. "Himi, babe, pass me a wine cooler, and the remote will you?" She asks, lookin hella comfortable with her high heeled feet propped up on the table.

"Girl, we got freakin _Creole_ sitting here in the middle of the table, and you want some piddly ass wine coolers?" Auntie Nellie chuckles, grabbing the wine off the center of the table along with a glass. "You better step your game up, Ms. Jayd." she raises her wine glass to my Aunt with a smile.

"Need I remind you who this entire room is reserved for exclusively_? _Aside from baby girl of course," she gestures towards Rahima. "My game needs no more up stepping, I'm urban royalty babe." she replies with her usual sassy smirk.

Aunt Nellie throws back her head and laughs. "Heeeyyy I heard that!" she and Aunt Jayd clink their glasses together.

I shift uncomfortably and nearly sink into the dark carpet. Aunt Jayd takes notice of me and says, "Nickey don't look like that baby, make yourself comfortable. Anything in this room is yours."

I walk over and sink into a seat at the table. "What do you mean Auntie? This room is for you e_xclusively_?" I inquire.

"Yes, baby, these up here are the VIP rooms, and _this _room is all mine. Everything you see in here was picked out by me, for me."

_Wow, my Aunt Jayd is ballin' big time!_ I think to myself.

_Yes she is._ I hear my Aunt's voice in my head, and catch her wink. Damn. I keep forgetting that I can't keep anything from my powerful Aunt.

I look around the cozy space.

Off to the center of the room is a large, circular couch in the same cream color as the chairs, it sits in front of a huge flat screen that's built into the wall.

Damn I envy my Aunt's swagger. She's a best selling author with several successful books on politics, race relations, and spirituality, making her one hell of a name not only in California, but pretty much in the entire country. She has connections in high places, and is never without a man. All this, and she's only thirty three!

"This remote here Nick nick," my Aunt pipes up, drawing my attention, "works everything in this room." She twirls the thin, white remote in her fingers before tossing it to me.

I catch it. It's surprisingly solid to be the width of an ipod. I see tiny words like TV, massage, fridge, jacuzzi, and music written under the little buttons. Just then, I hear a ding. I turn and see a tall, fine dark skinned man walk through the doors of yet another hidden elevator.

Auntie Jayd smiles, and Aunt Nellie straightens up.

_This is your godfather Nickey. _My aunt says in my head.

"Daddy!" Rahima yells. She sprints up to my uncle and throws her arms around him.

"Hey princess." he laughs picking her up in his muscular arms. I can see how solid his build is even through the shiny, white and peach suit. It must be tailored.

When he sets her down he turns his attention to Aunt Jayd. "Jayd, Nellie, glad ya'll could make it."

"Wouldn't miss it Rah." Aunt Nellie responds.

He gives her a smile then leans down to kiss Aunt Jayd on the lips. "Good to see you."

"You too." Aunt Jayd smiles back. They stare at each other for a while, and I don't need to read their minds to see what they're feeling. I can never read Aunt Jayd for some reason anyway.

His warm, dark eyes land on me. He smiles kindly. "And this tall, beautiful thing must be my god baby, little girl I haven't seen you in forever! Come give your Uncle Rah a hug." he insists. I walk up to him awkwardly, but instantly relax against his loving hug. He gives hugs just like daddy, warm, comforting, and protective.

He gives my shoulders a squeeze, and looks down at me. "Your father and I got together a couple of years ago when you guys lived here, but I haven't heard from him much since." He remarks. "Jayd we're so spread apart now, I hardly see ya'll any more." He says sadly. Like Aunt Jayd, he misses the days when their friends were all together. I can feel the pang of sadness in my chest, and it even makes _me_ a bit nostalgic.

Aunt Jayd wraps an arm around his waist. "I know Rah it's sad, but we got each other." That puts a smile on his face.

Suddenly, Aunt Nellie jumps up and says, "Come on girls, let's get our dance on. Jayd we'll see you on the dance floor later."

Aunt Jayd doesn't respond, she's wrapped up in the Uncle Rah's arms, and pretty much tied up for the moment.

"Bye daddy." Rahima says.

"I'll see you on the dance floor, gorgeous." The man responds.

We hop in the elevator, and sail down to the dance floor. On the way , Rahima states, "My daddy, Raheem, owns this place."

"Woah! He's ballin!"

"Yeah, two years ago this place was just an _idea,_ now it's one of the most popular clubs in Cali." Rahima says trying to hide the trace of pride in her voice.

Aunt Nellie leaves us to hit the bar once we get to the first floor. "You young gals don't want an old lush like me hangin around, scaring off these young men anyway."

We laugh. "Come on now Auntie you're not _that_ old." Rahima teases.

Aunt Nellie struts off attracting the attention of damn near every man in her path.

Rahima grabs my arm gently. "Nickey, wanna dance?" she asks.

"Um.." I hesitate. I haven't been dancing with anyone in about a year when I found out how much I sucked at making friends. I've pretty much been club hopping on my own for the past year.

"Come on," Rahima prods whinning a bit. Her round, chocolate brown eyes widen and she cocks her head in almost a child like way. This move must work wonders on the fellas, 'cause it's working on me.

I sigh. "Fine."

Rahima gives that stunning smile, and cheers, "Yay! She pulls me to the center of the dance floor, and we grind to the fast beats. I begin to relax as we dance taking center stage, and the familiar emotion of pure happiness washes over me. I'd forgotten how fun it is to dance with somebody else! I've always fed off of others energy when I dance and tonight is no different. Everybody's care free spirit is entering into me bringing me to a place of unrivaled. The next thing I know I'm outside in the parking lot, shoes off, and stumbling to a car being escorted by a group of five boys.

**Sorry for the late ass update you guys this is a longer chap.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So you guys seemed to be really into this story and I'm sorry about not updating I figure why not, and I'll give you a surprise next chap!**

I don't know how Auntie Jayd found me, but I know a few things: one, I'm happy she did; two, these guys are in trouble; three, so am I.

"Hell no!" My Aunt shouts as she stalks toward the scene. I've never even seen runway models conquer high heels like that.

My Aunt's deep brown eyes ignite like fire as the five guys stop in their tracks. The guy in the front opens his mouth to talk, but freezes up suddenly. In fact they all appear to be frozen as my Aunt fixes them.

They fall to their knees, making the ring leader release his grip on my arm. Auntie storms over and grabs me by the arm dragging me away.

I sober up quickly as I look back to observe the guys. Drool is running from their mouths and the veins in their foreheads are throbbing. It's like they're having strokes or something. I've never been so afraid of my Aunt in my life.

The crowd parts fearfully as they let us through to my Aunt's drop top, but no one says a word. After witnessing that spectacle what is there to really say? Even knowing my Aunt, and knowing her powers _I _hardly believe it myself. I never realized how powerful my Aunt was until this moment, and it is incredibly scary. It feels like forever until someone speaks.

My Aunt is rubbing her forehead with her eyes closed as she addresses Aunt Nellie.

"Nellie, drive for me. I can't."

"I got you." Aunt Nellie replies, grabbing the keys.

I feel more sober as we ride home in silence. I'm trying to remember what happened. I don't remember taking any drinks that I didn't watch the bartender make. I'm too smart for that, so how did I end up in that predicament. And then I shudder as I think of what _could _have happened to me. For the first time since the entire scene went down, it's not Auntie I'm afraid of, it's the thought of what those guys may have had in store for me. Unfortunately the silence lasts all of two minutes before everybody in the car goes in on me.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Auntie shouts, making us all jump.

"Do you know what could have happened?!" Aunt Nellie adds.

"I should have kept a better eye on you." Raheema says, sounding disappointed, and pissing me off.

"I don't need _you_ to keep an eye on me, you aint my mama." I snap rolling my eyes.

"Well you need somebody keeping an eye on your ass." She snaps back.

"You sure do." Auntie adds. "Maybe it was my fault. I never should have taken you to the club in the first place, you're underage. You could have." My Aunt lets out a shaky sigh, "Nicki, you could have been raped, killed, beaten. All of those things, and it would have been my fault."

My lower lip trembles, and I bite it to keep from crying. It's not really my Aunt's fault, and I hate that she feels that way. I've been to clubs plenty of times, by myself even, and never has this happened. This was just carelessness on my part. I must have accepted some spiked drink from one of the guys. If only I could remember.

"It's not your fault Auntie." I whisper, but Aunt Jayd doesn't reply. Instead Auntie Nellie lectures me for the remainder of the ride. When we're finally home nobody says a word, and I'm thankful. I think we're all too worn out from this situation, and all just need to sleep. We all split off in separate directions, and go to bed.

I slip out at about at about five a.m. The next morning, taking a long drive down to the beach. I spent all last night tossing, and turning from nightmares about what could have happened to me. I woke up and wracking my brain trying to remember something, _anything, _about those guys and how I hooked up with them. And finally crying because I'm a screw up. A screw up that my mom didn't want, my real dad's family didn't want, my adopted dad's family didn't want, and now, maybe, my godmother may not want.

When I get to the beach I walk along the ocean. It's nice this morning. There's a breeze and it's not too hot, I stare at my pedicured feet as the water washes over them.

Suddenly a high pitched whistles penetrates the peaceful air causing me to whip my head around.

"Hey Ebony, you surf?" A guy with scruffy blonde hair asks. He's stereotypical surfer all the way with his long, shaggy blonde hair, deep tan, and red board shorts, and so are his high looking friends. "Or are you too scared to get your hair wet?"

I don't know whether to be offended or what, but when in doubt black women defend. Until I realize it's pretty much only me and them on the beach, and then I get scared, as I remember last night. I turn away from their stupid grins, and walk quickly back to the board walk. I feel someone grab my shoulder and scream.

"Woah, woah, hey! It's alright calm down!" A deep voice replies. The guy grabs my hands mid swing before I can connect my right hook to his face. "I was just coming over to apologize for my friend.

I realize the voice is slightly accented, and stare cautiously at the guy holding me. I'm pretty sure my expression went from fearful to self conscious in about a milisecond as I get a load of the guy.

"My name's Hataka, and I'm sorry about those jerks, I could see they scared you."

"Um, my name's Nicki." I reply, gazing at Hataka. I can see he's nothing like his friends, but not even just in looks, but in mannerisms. He immediately pulls his hands away from mine, and holds one out for a shake. He's finer than those douche bags too. For one thing his skin hasn't been so baked in the sun that he looks like a lobster, instead it's a beautiful, even golden color a bit olive from the sun. His hair is pitch black and spiked, his eyes are deep set and almond shaped rimmed with long dark lashes, and his body is lean with a concave, stomach, and an obvious pack.

"Nice to meet you Nicki."

"Likewise." I smile reaching to smooth my hair. I know I look a mess, I left my silk scarf on, and my eyes are probably puffy from crying, and I'm sure I'm packing bags to rival my mom's louis vuitton luggage when we go on vacation, but I didn't care about any of it until now. Funny how a cute guy will do that to ya.

Hataka grins back. "Look don't let those jerks ruin your day, you were obviously out here thinking or something. We'll stay out of your way I promise."

I glance down and back up, something I do when I'm nervous, and ask, "How do you know I was thinking?"

Hataka chuckles. "People only come to the beach this early in the morning for three reasons: to jog, surf, or contemplate."

He's got a point there.

"What about the old couples?" I ask with smile.

"They come for the early bird special at the Denny's across the street."

I laugh. He smiles.

"There you are butterfly." My Aunt's voice calls out. We turn to see her saunter up in her white sandals, and sequined sun dress. I can tell she put little to no effort into her outfit, yet she still looks flawless. How does she _do_ that? Even her messy french braid is on point making me more self conscious about my own appearance.

"Hey Auntie." I greet her quietly. I'm sure she's here to scream at me, and I'd rather not be around a hot guy when I'm humiliated, thank you. Auntie gives me a telepathic _We need to talk. _And I throw back: _I know_.

Hataka looks back and forth between us awkwardly before saying: "Well I better get back, uh, it was nice meeting you Nicki."

I smile back at him. "You too."

He holds my gaze for a minute before jogging back to his jerk friends, and I'm a bit sad to watch him go. I can't believe I didn't get a number from that fine boy.

"Oh you'll run into him again." My Aunt assures me with a knowing smile. She wraps an arm around me, but I'm still tense under her familiar embrace. "You're just as much on his mind as he is yours just so you know."

I squirm nervously. I can't help, but be excited by that even if I am afraid of being torn a new one by my aunt.

"Chile if you don't calm down." My Aunt laughs, catching me off guard. "I'm not gonna chew you out."

"Really?" I widen my eyes.

"No. It's just time I told you about your powers."

I stare up into my Aunt's wise brown eyes. I've heard snatches about being a caul child, but never anything in depth. I never had a lot of interaction with my Aunt since we were always on the go, and both Mama and Daddy, though knowledgeable about my Aunt's religion, still knew little enough about it to explain anything to me.

"You're an empath baby girl. Your power is reading and mirroring the emotions of others this is one of the most powerful, and dangerous powers there is."

"An empath?" I repeat dumbly.

"Yes baby. I wish there was a simpler way to put it than that. What you did last night was pick up those boys feelings for you, combined with the feelings of everyone around you in that kind of environment, it's like you were drunk on emotion, and it clouded your better judgment."

"Auntie," I snap, shaking my head, "I knew I had powers, but I never knew they were dangerous. I could have been hurt!"

My Aunt shrugs. "Our powers are as much a blessing as they are a curse."

"I'm supposed to accept that?!" I screech. "Auntie I was so scared. I thought I disappointed you." The tears escape before I have a chance to stop myself. "I thought you were going to give up on me like Mama."

My Aunt stops, and grabs my shoulders firmly. She turns me to face her.

"Nicki Shantae, you are my child, I could never give up on you, and neither will your mother."

"She already has."

"No baby, she hasn't. This side of you is more than your mother knows how to deal with; she made the right choice sending you to me, and we'll figure this thing out together." Her sparkling brown eyes are filled with love and determination, and those feelings flood into me pushing away the fear and disappointment.


End file.
